Savages
by Kiara Jaks Lil Sis
Summary: if you want to kill him you have to kill me to.” She answred defiantly. Everyone just suddenly got quite, they were all staring at Bella. “Look around, this is where the path of hatred has brought us.” she stated. A songfic/oneshot. i don't own song lines


* * *

Okay this is a songfic, my second one but this one was an idea made by my best friend in the whole wide world and I am making it a reality. I mean we thought the song described and werewolves and vampires perfectly. So Ta-Da this was created. Enjoy.

* * *

"Help somebody please help!" screamed Jasper running into the vampire camp.

"What's the matter? What happened?" asked everyone at once, alarmed by Jasper cries for help.

"It's Edward, they got him!" he exclaimed

"Who did?" asked Emmet more loudly than the rest.

"The werewolves!, We have to save him he would do the same for any of us.!" Every vampire in the camp suddenly came into an outrage of cries, they were all agreeing with Jasper's idea.

"Of course we have to save him." said a sinister voice higher above the rest. It was James, captain of the camp. "I mean _what can you expect from fil_thy _little heathens?" _he asked addressing the whole camp of angry vampires. "_This is what you get when races are diverse." _he said as if beginning a courageous speech. "_Their skins a hellish red, they're only good when dead, they're vermin as I said and worse!" _Then suddenly the whole camp of vampires seemed to be enraged, and agreeing with James. This is not what Jasper had wanted to happen.

"_They're savages! Savages!" _the whole camp cried. Jasper was appalled this could not be happening.

"_Barely even human!" _James added to the angry cries of savages. This seemed to drive the vampires more, because suddenly they were all heading towards the camp gate. What have I done? Jasper thought, following behind.

"_They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war!" _The vampires screamed as they headed out of camp.

The werewolves were just as angry as the vampires. He crossed the line, he kissed Bella, their princess, and then killed one of their strongest warriors, Jacob Black. This was war worthy. "_This is what we feared, the paleface is a demon." _Sam said as if he spoke the holey truth. _"The only thing they feel at all is greed" _

"_Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside." _added Embry, putting on war paint.

"_I wonder if they even bleed!" _exclaimed Paul in a hateful voice.

"_They're savages! Savages! Not even human!" _The rest of the werewolves exclaimed even angrier than Paul.

"_Killers at the core." _added Sam. _"They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted." _and as he stated this like a fact written in stone, the werewolves agreed with an uproar.

"_They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one!" _

"_Then we sound the drums of war"_ stated Sam nobly.

Far off in the forest Bella could hear the sound of the drums. She couldn't believe it, Edward was going to die and it was all her fault. " It's all my fault Seer Alice."she said to the old woman.

"But child what about your dream?" inquired Alice with a voice of wisdom.

"I chose the wrong path !" Bella exclaimed with dispar. Her favorite friend a mischevious racoon named Rene, began to climb in the tree. Sudenly she pulled out Edward's compass. "The spinning arrow, I knew my path pointed to him!" she exclaimed.

"You know your path child, now follow it!" Added Alice with encouragement. Bella then took off running she was going to save Edward.

"_This will be the day! "_ said James. _"Let' go men!" _He exclaimed to strike encouragement and anger.

"_This will be the morning." _said Sam. _"Bring out the prisoner!" _he ordered. They brought Edward out, he was all tied up, there was no chance of his escape.

"_We will see them dying in the dust." _Said both groups echoing each other.

Meanwhile Bella was doing all in her power to stop the war. Running she said to herself_ "I don't know what I can do still I know I've got to try." _

"_Now we make them pay." _stated the vampires in a chorus.

"_Now without a warning." _say the werewolves as if to answer the vampires statement.

"_Eagle help my feet to fly, and mountain help my heart be great." _Bella prayed to herself. _"Spirts of the earth and sky, please don't let it be to late." _

"_They're just a bunch of filthy stinking savages!" _chorused the groups together.

"_Demons!" _screamed the vampires.

"_Devils!" _screamed the werewolves.

"_Kill them!" _screamed James louder than everyone else.

"_Savages! Savages!" _cried the groups together. _"Destroy their evil race untill there is not a trace left." _

"_Now we see what comes of trying to be chums!" _added James accusingly.

"_Is the death of all I love, carried by the drumming of.." _asked Bella running through the gathered crowd. Just as Sam raised his club to strike Edward, she jumped on him and finished _"WAR". _Sam turned his cub away and looked at Bella.

"Move Daughter." he ordered.

"I wont, if you want to kill him you have to kill me to." She answred defiantly.

Everyone just suddenly got quite, they were all staring at Bella. "Look around, this is where the path of hatred has brought us." she stated. "This is the path I choose father, what will yours be?" and although she was looking at her father, she was addressing everyone there, vampire and werewolf. She was pleading that they pick the path that she did, the one of love.

Sam paused for a moment and then set his club down. "She speaks with wisdom beyond her years, to this day if there is to be any killing it will not start with me."


End file.
